simon and jeanette love story
by simonetteluver127
Summary: simon and Jeanette get stuck at home during a storm when the others are out.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of winter and there was a huge snowstorm at both the miller and Seville residence. It had been snowing for days and the miller's were running out of food. So one day when the snow lightened up a bit Ms. Miller decided to go to the store for food. "Brittany?" Ms. Miller called. "Would you like to go to the store with me to get some food?" "Sure" Brittany said, walking up the stairs. "O and please ask Eleanor and Jeanette if they would like to go too." Said Ms. Miller. "OK" said Brittany running up the stairs and into her sister's room. "Jeanette, Eleanor, do you want to go to the store with Ms. Miller and I?" "Sure" shouted Eleanor jumping off the bed. "Mabye not today." Said Jeanette with her nose planted in a book. "OK" Said Brittany looking into the mirror and fixing her hair. Once she was done she looked over at Eleanor and asked, "Are you ready to go Eleanor?" "I sure am!" she replied with excitement to finally get out of the house. "OK, let's go" said Brittany walking towards the door. Then the three chipmunks walked down the stairs. "Ms. Miller" Jeanette said walking up to her. "I don't think I will go with you today." "OK" Ms. Miller said. "I think I will call Dave and see if he can watch you while we go to the store" So then Ms. Miller called Dave and asked "David do you think you could watch Jeanette while we go to the store?" "Well Alvin, Theodore, and I are going to the store too." Dave said. "What about Simon?" Ms. Miller said. "He didn't want to come" Dave said. "I have an idea though!" He said. "What if all the boys and I come to your house and I drop off Simon and you and the girls ride with us?" "That sounds great." Said Ms. Miller. "OK I will be there in ten minutes" Dave said. "OK bye David. "She replied then hung up the phone and went to tell the girls the news. Once she told them Jeanette couldn't wait till Simon got there. Once they arrived Simon came in and he and Jeanette waved goodbye to their siblings. "So what would you like to do first?" Simon asked Jeanette. "I don't know" she replied. "What if see if there is anything on television" she said. "Sure" Simon replied. So then Simon and Jeanette took a seat on the couch with a bowl of cheese balls and flipped through the channels. "Nope, no,next,next,next,no" Simon said flipping through the channels and then suddenly he stopped it on animal planet where they were doing a documentary on fish. He looked and Jeanette and puffed up his cheeks and puckered up like a fish and put his hand behind his cheeks and waved them back and forth and made a fish impression which made Jeanette blush and giggle. Then suddenly on TV the emergency storm tracker popped up and said "There are massive amounts of snow coming and that the power is likely to go out and stay out." Jeanette suddenly got a concerned look on her face and Simon noticed. "What's wrong" He said gently. "The storm… I don't like it when the power goes out" Jeanette said. "It's OK" Simon said. "Nothing's going to happen it will be OK" he said. "I hope so" she said. Then suddenly the phone rang and Simon went to get it. "Hello" he said. "Hey Simon, It's Ms. Miller and we are not going to be able to make it home and we are going to have to stay in a hotel tonight" she said. "OK" Simon said. "OK bye Simon" she said. "Bye" he replied and hung up. "Who was that" Jeanette asked. "It was Ms. Miller" Simon said. "And she said that they were going to have to stay in a hotel tonight cauz the weather is so bad." He said. "O OK" Jeanette said. Then suddenly the power went out and it caused Jeanette to let out a scream which startled Simon and caused him to fall off the couch with a thud. "Ouch" he said picking up his glasses and putting them back on his face then jumping back on the couch. "Are you ok Jeanette?" he asked. There was no reply. "Jeanette" he said walking toward her with his hands out to feel where he was going in the darkness. Then suddenly he tripped and fell on Jeanette and somehow their lips met and they both pulled back and blushed. "Sorry Jeanette Um.. sorry I Um… didn't Um…. Mean to." Simon stuttered. "It's OK" Jeanette whispered. " S..s..imon…" Jeanette said. "Yes?" Simon said. "I'm scared" Jeanette whispered. "It's ok" Simon said. Then he heard rustling like someone moving across the couch then suddenly felt two small arms wrap around him and hold him tight. Then he wrapped his arms around Jeanette. "I'm cold" said Jeanette. "Well let's go get some blankets and we can sleep on the couch tonight" Simon replied. "OK" Jeanette said. So the two chipmunks felt their way around the house up the stairs and around corners till they found the closet. Once they found the closet they opened it and grabbed some blankets and a flashlight. Simon switched the flashlight on and shined it on Jeanette causing her to squint and cover her eyes. Then he shined it toward the blankets so Jeanette could see to pick them up. Once she had them she grabbed Simons hand and they walked down stairs back to the couch. Simon put the blankets on the couch and then helped Jeanette jump onto the couch. Then Jeanette lied down and started to shake cauz she was cold. Simon noticed and walked over to where Jeanette was laying and lied down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and they both fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning four chipmunks that were glad to be home ran into the house.

"I'M HO..MMMM..!" yelled Alvin until Brittany covered his mouth with her hand.

"what did you do that for britt?" he asked. Then Brittany pointed to the couch where Simon and Jeanette were fast asleep in each other's arms.

"Awwww" said Theodore and Eleanor.

"Alvin don't disturb them" Brittany said in a serious tone.

"BLA BLA BLA whatever britt"

"Alvin"

"OK OK gosh"

Then Theodore and Eleanor ran into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany were upstairs arguing.

"I wonder what they are arguing about this time" said Eleanor.

"I have no clue" said theo.

Meanwhile in the living room Jeanette was woke up by the sounds coming from upstairs. She sat up and saw Simon was still asleep beside her. Then he started to snore softly. So then Jeanette grabbed her purple pillow and threw it on his face and Simon jumped up. He started breathing hard.

"You scared me" he said.

"I know" she replied.

So then Simon grabbed his pillow and playfully threw it at her. Then he closed his eyes and started laugh and all of a sudden he felt a pillow hit him.

"It's on" he said

Then Jeanette grabbed her pillow and Simon grabbed his and they started a pillow fight not knowing that Alvin and Brittany had seen and grabbed their pillows and started heading down stairs. Meanwhile Simon was on the ground and Jeanette was standing above him with her pillow above her head and was about to hit him.

"Spare me" Simon yelled

"Never" Jeanette said playfully.

Simon closed his eyes and got ready for the pillow to hit him. Jeanette was about to hit him when Alvin came up behind her and hit her with his pillow and she flew forward. Simon was waiting for the pillow to hit him but instead Jeanette fell on him from the hit from Alvin. Once again their lips touched and they both blushed uncontrollably.

"O Nasty" Alvin yelled.

Then Brittany hit him the back of the head and said "shut up Alvin"

"O um sorry Simon um that was my fault "Jeanette said

"No actually it was Alvin's" Simon said.

"hey I didn't tell her to fall on you and you two have an ushy gushy moment" said Alvin

Simon then gave him the stare and then wobbled to his feet and helped Jeanette up.

"Breakfast is ready" yelled Theodore from the kitchen.

"We're having waffles" added Eleanor

"Boo Ya" said Alvin running into the kitchen and Brittany following after him.

Jeanette started to walk towards the kitchen when she felt Simon grab her arm.

"What is it Simon"

"I just um wanted to um ask you if you um wanted to go out with me" he said shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3 PLEASE REVIEW**

"Yes Simon yes!" Jeanette yelled in excitement.

Simon picked up Jeanette and spun around and then kissed her until they were interrupted.

"What are you doing now!" yelled Alvin as he walked into the room and catching a quick glimpse of the couple kissing.

"Ahhhh you two really need to get a room" he said while shielding his eyes.

"O shut it Alvin" said Simon annoyed with brother.

"What's going on" said Eleanor walking into the room with the others.

"Simon asked me out!" said Jeanette happily.

"Ohh congratulations you two" said Brittany running over to hug Jeanette along with Eleanor.

"Well you finally found someone to go out with you Si" smirked Alvin.

Simon just rolled his eyes at Alvin and turned to Jeanette.

"Can we please eat now" said Alvin getting annoyed.

"Sure Alvin" Said Brittany sarcastically.

"Let's eat" Said they all walked back to kitchin.

"Shall we?" said Simon holding his hand out to Jeanette.

"We Shall" Then they walked into the kitchen.

Theo and Ellie shared a waffle so did Alvin and Britt and Simon and Jean. Theo and Ellie took turns giving each other a piece of waffle. Although Alvin and Britt had an interesting way of doing things. Alvin told Britt to close her eyes and lean her head back and open her mouth. So she did as he said and Alvin took a fork and a piece of waffle and went to the other side of the room and shot it into her mouth.

"Nothing but Mouth" he said while doing his victory dance.

Britt started to cough as the waffle went down her throat.

"ALVIN you almost choked me!" "Now it's my turn" Brittany said.

She had Alvin do the same he had her do then she grabbed a giant handful of waffle and shoved it in his mouth.

"mmmmmmmmmm….mmmm" Alvin mumbled. Then he chewed and swallowed all the waffle while everyone else laughed at him.

"Talk about almost chocking someone" he said.

MEANWHILE

Simon and Jean were feeding each other until they got to the last piece.

"You can have it" Simon said.

"No you" Jeanette replied.

"Here how bout this" he said while putting half the piece of waffle in his mouth and moving towards Jeanette. Jeanette saw what he was doing and played along and leaned forward and took a bite out of the waffle.

"Bro this ain't a movie why do you have to do this in front of me!" Alvin said.

Everyone gave Alvin a glare.

"What" Alvin said shrugging nervously.

When they were done eating breakfast everyone went to do their own thing. Alvin and Britt went to the living room to argue about something.

Theo and Ellie went to ellie's room to draw.

Simon and jean went to Jeanette's room. They sat down on her bed.

"So when do you want to go on our date and where?" Simon asked Jeanette.

"Um how about today?"

"Sure" he said. "Now where do you want to go?"

"I don't know"

"Hmmm" "I know" he said.

"Where?"

"You will see just go get dressed"

"OK" she said.

So Jeanette went to get dressed and Simon ran down stairs and grabbed his coat and ran outside across the street to his house and ran up to his room and grabbed a bunch of papers and ran back to the Miller's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4 PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT THANKS**

Simon ran in this house and searched for Theo. Once he found him he handed him the papers.

"I need you to make a picnic lunch for Jeanette and I and make it fast" said Simon.

"But it's snowing outside Simon" said theo.

"I know I have something planned"

"And have you been spying on Jeanette?!" said theo.

"NO this is just the calculations of what she eats for lunch and for snacks and for.. Well it"s not really spying it's observing" simon said.

"O..K.." said theo.

"Well I just need that lunch and fast!"

"You got it"

"Thanks Theo"

Then Simon ran back to his house and ran to his lab and cleared a spot and put down fake grass and brought down his ipod and plugged it into his stereo system and put it on Jeanette's favorite song That's what makes you beautiful by One Direction. Then he ran upstairs and got dressed. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and a black jacket. Once he was dressed he ran back to the Miller's house just in time to see Jeanette coming down the stairs. She was wearing a purple dress that came down to her knees and she had on blue flats. Simon just stood there in amasement until she said something.

"Do I look OK"

"OK?" "You look more than OK you look beautiful" he said.

Jeanette blushed and walked up to simon and they kissed.

"so where are we going"

"You will see just take that basket from Theo"

"OK" so she took the basket and walked over to simon and they walked over to the Seville house and went down to simon's lab. Simon covered her eyes and led her down the stairs.

"why are we in your lab simon"

"TA DA" Simon said uncovering her eyes and starting the music.

"O I love it Simon and the grass just completes it" They both giggled and sat down on the grass.

They both ate and then they layed down and Jeanette used Simon's chest as a pillow and they looked at the glow in the dark stars Simon glued on the ceiling.

"Jeanette"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too simon"

Then Simon pulled Jeanette in for a kiss and they kissed passionately until they had no breath left.

"That was nice" said Simon

"It was" she replied

"I love you Simon"

"I love you too Jeanette"

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT AND IS VERY HELPFUL THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
